


but let it not

by Marked_by_moonlight



Series: drop your hate (and sing for love) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger-centric, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: Hermione Granger saves Harry Potter, but this? Well, Harry's penchant for trouble has really done it this time. Getting dragged into an alternate dimension with her new husband and being told to defeat Voldemort again wasn't really on the cards for Hermione, but she supposes that at least it's a good distraction for ignoring her ex convict, Death Eater husband.ORA study in what it means to be good.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov & Hermione Granger, Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: drop your hate (and sing for love) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	but let it not

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does. 
> 
> Note: This will probably make more sense if you've read 'but the line dividing' first. i just really wanted to write a dimension travel fic, and this seemed like a lot of fun to write, so I hope y'all enjoy it.

The wedding had gone well, despite her trembling, and now they are at the reception. She and Antonin sit at the head of the banquet table, sipping lightly at white wine and picking at their food while their wedding guests dance or mingle with each other. 

Hermione notices how Antonin grimaces when he spots Rita Skeeter and he leans over towards her conspiratorially. 

“Why is Rita Skeeter working up the courage to come over here and talk to us? I would have thought that she would be buzzing all over us.” asks Antonin. 

She can’t help but chuckle, despite the situation, and she gives her new husband a grin. 

“I’m afraid that would be my fault. She’s terrified of me, because I locked her in a jar the summer between fourth and fifth year. She’s an unregistered beetle animagus.”

Antonin gives her a feral grin in return, and turns to take a sip of his wine. 

They fall back again into comfortable silence, until Harry comes walking up to the table, and presses a kiss against her cheek. Hermione stands from her flimsy plastic chair and wraps her arms around her best friend, drawing courage from him as he has done from her so many times over the years. 

As she pulls away, she hears Harry whisper in her ear “If he hurts you again ‘Mione, just let me know and I’ll do what I need to.”

She gives him a wobbly smile, and steps back while Harry steps off to her left. 

Then, predictably, it all goes to hell. 

A swirling portal appears directly behind Harry, glowing white, with a rim of black around the edges. 

She still has her wand, and Hermione Granger does the only thing she can think to do; save Harry Potter. 

_“Flipendo!”_ She snarls and jabs her vinewood wand at Harry’s side. She sees him go flying into the table and then her last sight is of her new husband, whose long pale fingers are wrapped about her wrist. 

  
And then they fall _down,_ into the swirling whiteness, into the blackness. Into nothing, and then they land onto the kitchen floor of Grimmauld Place.

**Author's Note:**

> “What is the most precious thing in the world? I see now that it is the knowledge that you have no part in injustice. Injustice is stronger than you, it always was and always will be, but let it not be done through you.” - Alexander Solzhenitzyn, The First Circle.


End file.
